narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Scenario
|name = Scenario |kanji = シナリオ |rōmaji = Shinario |band = SABOTEN |song number = Naruto numer 15 |starting episode = Naruto 203 |ending episode = Naruto''220 |type = Ending |previous song = Pinocchio |next song = Nagareboshi - Shooting Star |composer =}} , jest to utwór autorstwa SABOTEN do 15° endingu serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 5 października 2006. Obejmuje odcinki od 203 do 220. Opis Naruto stoi na trawiastym wale, w dłoni trzyma przekreślony ochraniacz Sasuke. Kolejny kadr pokazuje obróconą do widza plecami drużynę siódmą, następnie trójkami widzimy Kakashiego, Jiraiyę, Irukę oraz odpowiednio drużynami Konohańską jedenastkę i Rodzeństwo z Piasku . Koniec endingu wieńczy uśmiech Naruto, który wcześniej biegł przed siebie w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara Kakenukete yuku yari no ame ga futtemo Kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wo Kanaete miseru kizu ga fukaku nattemo Shinji tsudzukete ima no bokura wa aru kara Me wo sorasazu hashiri tsudzukete yaru Moshimo mirai ni hikari ga nai to iwaretemo Kaete miseru subete no omoide terasu yo ima sugu Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite irun darou Sotto kokoro no naka de te no hira wo nigirishimeta Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashite irun darou Zutto yume wa chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara |-| Kanji= サビた心の扉の鍵は いつも近くで笑っているから 形の無い喜びを見つけたいから かけぬけて行く槍の雨が降っても 言葉にならないこの大きな夢を 叶えてみせる傷が深くなっても 信じ続けて今の僕等はあるから 目をそらさず走り続けてやる もしも未来に光が無いと言われても 変えてみせる全ての思いで照らすよ 今すぐ きっと風は僕らの心を試しているんだろう そっと心の中で手のひらを握りしめた きっと君は涙の答えを探しているんだろう ずっと夢は近くで答えをつかんで待ってる |-| Polski= Klucz do mojego pordziewałego serca, jest zawsze nieopodal, śmieje się. Chcę odnaleźć szczęście, które nie posiada formy. Nawet jeśli przez to zaleje mnie deszcz ciemności. Udowodnię że te wielkie marzenie, które nie może być wypowiedziane Zaistnieje, nawet jeśli pogłębi moje rany. Uwierz w nas, ponieważ wtedy będziemy mogli rozmawiać bez uciekania wzrokiem w dal. Jeśli pewnego dnia przekonasz się, że nie ma światła w twoim życiu, Zmienię je i oświetlę wszystkie twoje wspomnienia, bezpośrednio. Mogę się założyć, że Bóg sprawdza nasze serca. Jeśli coś krótko zaciekawi cię na tym świecie, Jestem pewien, że próbujesz znaleźć moją pieśń. Zawsze będę blisko twych marzeń, aby znaleźć twoją pieśń. Klucz do drzwi mojego zardzewiałego serca Jest zawsze blisko mnie, uśmiecha się |-| Angielski= The key to my rusted heart Is always near me, smiling Because I want to find a joy that has no shape I'll even run through the spears of falling rain I'll prove that this huge dream I have, that I cannot turn into words Can be fulfilled, even if my wounds are deepened I can continue believing, because the present us are here I don't avert my gaze and keep running on Even if they say that there is no light in the future I'll prove to you that can change by everyone's feelings shining upon it, right now Surely the wind tests our hearts Softly we held that inside of our hearts Surely you are searching for the reason for your tears A dream is always close to you, holding that reason and waiting for you The key to my rusted heart Is always near me, smiling Ciekawostki *W endingu pokazane są migawki szesnastoletniego ciała Naruto. *Istnieje także inna wersja tego utworu w wykonaniu Sugiyamy Noriaki, seiyuu Sasuke . *Istnieje także alternatywna wersja tego endingu, z Sasuke w roli głównej. *'Scenario''' jest drugim singlem grupy SABOTEN. Znalazł się na #60 miejscu list przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez cztery tygodnie. Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Kakashi Hatake * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Jiraiya * Iruka Umino * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Choji Akimichi * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Kankurō * Temari * Gaara Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto